


Enamoured Ecstasy

by LiviaKa, MasochisticHero



Series: Impasse [12]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Illegal Activities, Infiltration, Partners in Crime, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaKa/pseuds/LiviaKa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero
Summary: She and Kieran had spied the brothel for a week. They had listed every guests who visit quite often and their reserved rooms along with who they would spend their times at the brothel. She also had memorized and mimicked the hostess’ dance numbers and behaviors. Apparently, not everyone could be accompanied by her even if they were willing to pay more. Her picky attitude was an advance for Lauren, also with the fact they have the same red long hair, light skin tone, and body size. Kieran had infiltrated the hostess’ room a day before to put mild poison in her meal. He also cut down her telephone line when she was sent home so she couldn’t call her relatives to prevent any disturbance.“It’s time. I’m expecting you not to make a scene while I’m working.” she grabbed her mask then put it on.Kieran smirked, “I’m a proffesional assassin, darling. I put my sentiment aside so that it won’t get mixed with my other hobbies. But....”
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Impasse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720294
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	Enamoured Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Read [Beyond the Impasse ch. 14: Irreconcilable Information](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221365/chapters/59434114) by [MasochisticHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero) because this one shot is a supplement to that chapter.
> 
> Impasse is a collection of stories within the same timeline. Best read it all to enjoy it better.
> 
> [Impasse Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221365/chapters/58354228)

“If I didn’t know you any better, I’d deduce you’re trying to steal some poor housewives’ spouses tonight, _mon amour_.”

Sitting on a light gray velvet sofa, Kieran eyed his lover as she adjusted her underbust corset to fit her hourglass figure perfectly. She was wearing an ivory burlesque costume; two particles of ivory sheer underwear combined with the ivory corset, nude lacey high heels, and gloves with matching color. The top piece of her clothes barely covered her chest, showing most of her cleavage. There were no high stockings to cover her bare porcelain legs. Pearl necklaces and bracelets rested on her body, illuminated the light making her flawless skin even more radiant. Red hair crowned her head like a waterfall bathed in sunset light. Her bright red lipstick reminded him of red roses.

For hundredth times, his beloved darling, Lauren Sinclair, never failed to show him how gorgeous she was.

It was not without reason that the famous vigilantes _La Lune_ were in Tran Marigold, the most famous brothel in Ardhalis. Located at the east side of the 11th precinct, it was currently owned by Pricilla Rhododenna, third generation business tycoon Rhododenna family and owners of some of the most exclusive hotels, restaurants, and bars all over the entire country. The building was elegant yet not too big for a private brothel which only serviced the most elite of men.

If Kieran were still living his peaceful life as a member of the noble White family, he’d get his exclusive membership more easily.

Observing the private room he’d booked for them, he realized just how different this scenario would if they weren’t in a mission. Its dim light made the ambiance quite extravagant. White, gray, and light brown ornamented the interior. In the middle of the room, sat a white framed king-sized bed set with a white cover, venetian pink down pillows, and a smoky pink blanket on top. A bouquet of white peonies was placed on a table in the middle of the room, surrounded by candles.

A perfect place to commit adultery, if only the white peonies hadn’t being placed there.

 _Happy marriage_. Must be an inside joke here.

Kieran’s eyes glanced at Lauren’s masquerade mask on the table, ivory as the rest of her ensemble. Their agenda tonight was to get information from Travis C. Ridgeway, one half of the famous lawyer duo Ridgeway Brothers, regarding his findings at Viscount Redcliff’s ball and Philip Sterling’s residence. He and his brother, J. Castle Ridgeway, were responsible for assessing Honolulu company who had won Ardhalis Harbor and the Lighthouse case.

Philip Sterling, Ann Sterling-Hawkes’s brother, worked for Honolulu company.

Therefore, he would know whether or not the Hawkes family were involved in any further opium and weapon importing.

Kieran stood up, then walked towards her. He hugged her from behind and rest his head on her shoulder. They both looked silently at the mirror, savouring the intimacy they had at the moment. Slowly, his hand trailed her inner thigh while his other hand touched her exposed skin under her breasts. He kissed her neck, then he brushed his lips on her shoulder. His eyes stared intensely at their reflections as his seducing touches made her shiver.

“Kieran, behave. It takes almost an hour for me to put this on. We’ll have no time if you undress me right now.” Lauren complained, grabbing his hands to stop him from removing her outfit.

“You look ravishing, Officer. I can’t help myself.” he whispered while his hands rested on her waist, attempting to loosen her garments for more skin contact.

Lauren pitied him, knowing her performance as hostess tonight would make his head and groin throb painfully. But, a small part of her smirked upon realizing what she could get for making Kieran sexually jealous.

Well, it was a win-win situation for her.

“Travis Ridgeway is scheduled to go aboard tomorrow. This is our only chance to find some clues until he does.” she turned around to faced him.

“Well, we can always interrogate his brother. Too bad he’s already aboard by now.”

Lauren sighed. Infiltrating the brothel was their last resort. Not only could her relatives be here tonight, but interrogating their targets in Lune outfits would be far more efficient than disguising themselves as a hostess and a rich guest.

She and Kieran had spied the brothel for a week. They had listed every guests who visit quite often and their reserved rooms along with who they would spend their times at the brothel. She also had memorized and mimicked the hostess’ dance numbers and behaviors. Apparently, not everyone could be accompanied by her even if they were willing to pay more. Her picky attitude was an advance for Lauren, also with the fact they have the same red long hair, light skin tone, and body size. Kieran had infiltrated the hostess’ room a day before to put mild poison in her meal. He also cut down her telephone line when she was sent home so she couldn’t call her relatives to prevent any disturbance.

“It’s time. I’m expecting you not to make a scene while I’m _working_.” she grabbed her mask then put it on.

Kieran smirked, “I’m a proffesional assassin, darling. I put my sentiment aside so that it won’t get mixed with my other hobbies. _But_....”

He pulled something out of his pocket, a small crystal clear vial with white powder inside, and handed it to her. She regconised the substance as she read its label.

_Psilocin._

“And just a friendly reminder, _I don’t like to share_. See you later, Lauren.” his whisper sent a chilling sensation through her bones. With that, Kieran headed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Time for Lauren to spread her black wings.

* * *

Kieran sat on a white stool in the back of the bar, across the bartender, sipping his gin. His bright turquoise eyes were scanning the room, trying to pinpoint where Ridgeway would be. He was wearing a black suit over a matching dress shirt, first two buttons unbuttoned. His hair was tied with a low black ribbon. With his crossed legs, he sure looked like a handsome devil looking for his prey.

The bar itself wasn’t too big, it could only serve a hundred people at the most. Dozens of small round tables and chairs were set to fill the space. Mahogany and velvet furniture decorated the bar with warm ambiance. Denim blue, gold, russet tan, and nude filled his eyes. Soft tunes were being played by a pianist in the corner. A medium stage set in the front with big denim blue curtain, waiting to be opened.

The bar was already full with guests waiting for the performance to start. He regconised most of them; politicians, businessmen, celebrities, government officials, and advocates. All chattering and laughing while sipping their drinks, enjoying the atmosphere. The waiters and waitresses were passing by to fill their orders. Kieran tried to hide a laugh when one of the waitress flashed him a naughty smile, trying to catch his attention. He shook his head thinking how unqualified she was compared to his beaut. Just when he was about to take another sip, his eyes caught a glimpse of Ridgeway’s figure. He was chatting with Chas Leblond, one of the lawyers who kept the records of Tran Marigold clean and blemish free. They both sat at the forth row, in the middle of the bar. He checked his pocketwatch, the show was about to start now.

Lucky them, their hostess tonight wasn’t an ordinary one.

As a cue, all lights went dimmer and the stage went brighter. Soft tunes changed into a sensual one, combined with saxophone and harp. The curtain opened and revealed six dancers with the same outfit like Lauren’s, only more covered because they wore sheer nude robes. They danced in sync for three minutes then took down their robes one by one. All guests’s eyes sharpened as more bare skins being served to them.

These dirty men.

The dancers went down the stage, they surrounded the bar as they picked guests for them to seduce. Kieran silently prayed they didn’t choose him. Erotic dancers didn’t really interested him at the moment. Their flawless curvy bodies meant nothing to him as his eyes fixed his target from afar. He saw the dancers sit on guests’ laps. Their long fingers seduced them, sending them to a blissful oasis with just the softest of touches. After two minutes of heavenly pleasure, they went back to the stage then formed a line in the middle. The second curtain in the background opened slightly to revealed the most beautiful being he had ever met.

He never thought a beautiful goddess and a naughty slut could be combined into one person.

He never even thought that person would be his beloved girlfriend, Lauren Sinclair.

One of the dancers had prepare a chair on the stage for Lauren. One by one, the dancers exited the stage, leaving Lauren to perform by herself. The music became more sensual to set the mood. She sat on the chair, then began to move her body in ways could he never imagine. The chair helped her to show off the arch of her back. Lacey high heels appeared to elongate her already spectacular legs. A long cream fur scarf hung on her shoulders, as a representation of hungry hands trying to touch and feel her. She got up, put one leg on the chair, then she put the scarf between her legs, sliding it on her skin. A simple move, but just enough to make any man turned on.

Lauren successfully pinpointed where Ridgeway sat within seconds. His eyes already glued to her figure so it couldn’t be too hard to seduce him, as she thought. She slightly mused when she found Kieran sitting in the back of the bar. He looked casual and unbothered despite seeing his lover allowing all men in the room to witness how naughty and erotic she could be. But she could tell that he wouldn’t hesitate to throw any men off the building if they dare to touch an inch of her body. As much as she wanted him to claim her tonight, she needed him to keep his demeanor for a while.

And it made her quite excited for knowing how wild he could be when he was being possessive.

Lauren went down the stage and walked towards Ridgeway. He had already turned his chair around to face her. She focused her eyes on him while swaying her hips purposely. Rigdways smirked triumphantly at being so lucky tonight. Lauren finally approached his chair and touched his chest teasingly. She separated his legs and placed his hands on his thighs. Then she mounted the chair by placing one knee between his legs and the other knee on the arm of the chair, grabbing his shoulders for support. Starting with her ass, she reached back, moving her torso over and up his side and then the other. Lauren could see how hard Ridgeway struggled to keep his hands on his thighs by holding his breath and focusing his eyes on her body. She even could hear some guests sighing with envy for not being blessed by Aphrodite tonight.

Kieran gripped his glass tightly when he see Lauren sit on Ridgeway’s lap. She grabbed his collar then arched her back, pulling her head back so he could a better view of her breast. Kieran didn’t need to check on Ridgeway’s expression to know what the jerk and other guests were thinking at the moment. He could tell how _excited_ Ridgeway was by looking at the slight bulge of his covered length. He couldn’t get his eyes off her, thinking of what would it be like to be Ridgeway now. Forget the crowd and proper attitude for not touching any hostesses while they were performing, Kieran would just grab and fuck her on his lap without giving a damn about making a scene in a semi public place. His mind wandered to thoughts of Lauren entertaining him with the same shameless erotic moves she used tonight.

Feeling satisfied enough for making Ridgeway hungry for her, Lauren reached his dress shirt then yanked it open to expose his bare chest. She blew her breath teasingly on him, sending shivers down to his core. Clearly, he wanted her, and it made her lips upward.

“Room 303”, she whispered as her fingers brushed Ridgeway’s bare chest seductively. She touched his face then she got up, hoping he could get her sign and follow her to the private room.

Lauren caught Kieran’s eyes when she was about to return to the stage. He was still in his same posture with crossed legs and a glass of gin in his hand. His bright turquoise eyes flashed with familiar emotion she once encountered back at Viscount Redcliff’s ball:

> _“Do try not to flirt too much, darling. I’m quite the possessive type. I might accidentally kill him.”_
> 
> _“You wouldn’t dare.”_
> 
> _“Did I lie?”_

So hot, she thought.

She headed back to the stage to end the show. Her head filled with scenarios of how she would interrogate Ridgeway. She and Kieran had already prepared everything they needed in the private room. She could feel the tiny vial Kieran gave her earlier pressed on her skin in her hidden pocket, a reminder of just how limited her time would be when she used it on him later.

Finally the show ended, leaving most guests dissappointed at not having had any close contacts with the hostess. The curtain closed, but Lauren took a peek to check on both Ridgeway and Kieran. Ridgeway was still in the room, chatting and laughing with Chas Leblond and other guests, probably boasting the fact he was about to spend the night with the hostess. Lauren sighed, praying that the man wouldn’t cause anymore trouble. But the most interesting part was when she glanced at Kieran. She needed to remind herself that her own boyfriend was a trained assassin with seven years worth of experience and enough skill to take down the whole precinct without issue. She met his eyes, realizing he was trying to say something. The words was mouthed silently, but she knew exactly what he implied.

**“Have fun, darling.”**

This was going to be a long, tiring night.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another chapter with the smuts you all have been waiting for, so please be patient.
> 
> Credits to MHero for literally everything: Impasse's amazing plot, architecture reference, brilliant ideas and theories, tons of midnight till morning chats of brainstorming, and sleep deprivation. Also, credits to Bundin for the beta (I'm sorry my English is meh) and Storia for the reference of organic chemistry for psilocin.


End file.
